Désir sucré
by Kitsune-chama
Summary: Quand Break a des envies qu'il ne peut plus contenir. Quand, à une heure pareille, si le Chapelier se fait prendre en sa compagnie, il risque gros, très gros. Car au manoir Rainsworth il y a des règles auxquelles on ne déroge pas...


_**Titre :** Désir sucré_

_**Disclamer :** Le fabuleux manga qu'est Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient malheureusement pas (même si j'aurais bien piqué Vincent à sa propriétaire ! Que voulez-vous, j'aime bien les sadiques incompris, XD). Les personnages, TOUS sans exception appartiennent à la grande Jun MOCHIZUKI seul ce texte est de moi._

_**Petite note de l'auteur :** Bon euuuh, alors, par où commencer ? Par le début oui, ce serait mieux haha. C'est la première fois que j'ose poster ce que j'écris, après avoir lu bon nombre de fanfictions j'ai enfin décidé de me lancer moi aussi. Je suis assez nerveuse car c'est la première fois que je soumets mes textes à quelqu'un d'autre que ma meilleure amie. J'espère que cette petite chose vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse m'améliorer... ou que j'arrête le massacre XD_  
_Mais si ça vous plait, vous pouvez tout aussi bien me le dire, c'est toujours réconfortant d'avoir un avis, qu'il soit positif ou pas d'ailleurs :) _  
_Voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis, **(Vincent: Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Moi: ...)**_

_Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps. **(Vincent: Enfin ça, ce sera si tu arrêtes de parler un jour. Moi: Bon bon, ça va hein ?!)**_

_J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eut à écrire cette chose._

_Ah, avant que j'oublie, j'ai tenté de corriger toutes les fautes de ce texte, je me prosterne devant vous et implore votre pardon si jamais quelques unes sont passées à travers mes filets._

_Bonne lectuuuuuuure :)_

* * *

**_Désir sucré_**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée dans la région de Réveil et ses alentours, tout le monde au manoir Rainsworth dormait à poings fermés depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde ? Non, pas exactement puisqu'en cette douce nuit de début de printemps et ce, quoi qu'il fasse, un homme du nom de Xerxes Break n'avait de cesse de se tourner, encore et encore dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver la position la plus confortable qui lui permettrait de gagner le sommeil.

Rongé par le désir, elle hantait la moindre de ses pensées. Cela faisait des heures maintenant qu'ils avaient dû se séparer et ce, à regrets, tristes de devoir se quitter si tôt mais pressés de se retrouver le lendemain matin.

Jusqu'à présent, le chapelier avait toujours réussi à se contenir malgré son désir se faisant de plus en plus ardant chaque seconde, malgré cette envie indomptable qu'il avait de vouloir savourer chaque instants, aussi court soit-il, en sa si charmante compagnie. Oui, Break avait toujours plus ou moins réussi à résister à cette irrépressible envie qu'il avait de vouloir la toucher, la sentir tout près de lui mais ce soir, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, l'albinos craqua…

Cette impression de solitude intense et de vide qui lui déchirait le cœur, cette envie intenable, cette voix inextinguible qui lui soufflait, lui criait à chaque instants que sa place était avec elle… Le chapelier se sentait quelque peu chamboulé car de toute sa longue existence, jamais il n'avait connu ni même ressentit cela pour quelqu'un avant elle.

C'est pourquoi, se levant prestement de son lit, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre et cédant pour cela à ses plus bas instincts primitifs, écoutant l'infinie plainte devenue en ce moment supplique de son corps que Break décida qu'il fallait remédier à tout cela.

Cependant, une fois hors de sa chambre, l'albinos dû redoubler de discrétion et de prudence car, au manoir Rainsworth, il y a des règles auxquelles on ne déroge pas.

La savant dans le manoir, a seulement quelques pas de lui, Xerxes Break, anciennement nommé Kévin Regenard, mût par un désir trop longtemps refoulé, se faufile dans le couloir et, tel un fantôme parmi les ombres, dans le silence presque oppressant de la nuit, arrive enfin à destination…

Poussant la porte sans un bruit, elle est ici, au beau milieu de la pièce, l'attendant sûrement aussi. D'une démarche féline, Break se rapproche et se stoppe juste derrière elle, aucun des deux ne parle, ils savent tous les deux le sort qui le sera réservés si jamais ils sont pris en flagrant délit. Seuls dans la pièce dans le silence apaisant du manoir, le chapelier se dit que les pâles rayons de la lune n'éclairent que trop faiblement l'immense beauté du fruit de ses désirs jusqu'alors inassouvis et inavoués…

Il est tard, tout le monde au manoir Rainsworth dort depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde, pas exactement, deux personnes ayant défié les règles se tiennent là, l'un derrière l'autre….

_- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! Juste une minute sans toi à mes côtés est pour moi comme une éternité en enfer auquel je suis certainement voué…_

L'albinos avait prononcé cela dans un souffle, les yeux perdus dans le vague, observant religieusement sa belle qui resta silencieuse.

Un froissement de tissus, les lumières qui s'allument et Sharon Rainsworth descendue se servir un verre de lait au beau milieu de la nuit découvre son valet admirant et chantant presque les louanges d'une tarte aux fraises posée sur la table de la cuisine censée être servie au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

C'est ainsi que le Chapelier fou, sans un mot, mort de honte regagne d'un pas traînant sa chambre sans un regard pour sa maîtresse. Lui, le grand Xerxes Break s'était, pour la première de sa vie, fait avoir, prit en flagrant délit de gourmandise…

* * *

_Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, merci infiniment d'avoir lu, un petit review pour la peine ?_


End file.
